


Significant by E.E. Beck  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: A Deeper Season Verse Podfics [4]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: The things that matter.
Series: A Deeper Season Verse Podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/694083
Kudos: 4





	Significant by E.E. Beck  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Significant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Fic** : [Significant by E.E. Beck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984)  
**Length** : 0:19:24  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/Significant%20by%20E.E.%20Beck.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
